


A word that rhymes with duck and luck

by ChaoticFairy (Amanda908565)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ambiguous Age, Ambiguous Relationships, Basil has Regrets, Curses, Cussing, Fun, Gen, Humor, KHR Rarepair Week, KHR Rarepair Week 2020, KHR Rarepair Week Lightning Day, Lambo Bovino is a Little Shit, M/M, Overprotective, Overprotective Vongola Tenth Generation, Prompt: Curses, Silly, They try their best but, curse words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda908565/pseuds/ChaoticFairy
Summary: "There are no such things as curses; only people and their decisions." - Yvonne WoodIn which Lambo says a bad word, and Basil suddenly has regrets.Prompt:June 24: Lightning Day -Bookshop AU/Curses
Relationships: Basil & Lambo Bovino, Basil/Lambo Bovino, Lambo Bovino & Vongola Tenth Generation, if you squint
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020





	A word that rhymes with duck and luck

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  June 24: Lightning Day - ~~Bookshop AU/~~ Curses
> 
> Alright y'all! I saw this prompt and immediately thought of curse words, so this is what you get xD 
> 
> Pls note that the Basil/Lambo is pretty much gen, but if you squint, the argument can be made. Also! The characters have been aged up dramatically, so this is past TYL. I picture Lambo in his twenties, but he's still seen as the Baby of the group lol
> 
> Enjoy!

“Oh, fuck.”

It was inevitable. 

No, really. Basil shouldn’t be surprised. In fact, he isn’t surprised that it happened, but rather that it took this long. 

He took stock of the room. No one was moving. He wasn’t even sure if they were _breathing_ at this point. Everything was frozen. Tsuna’s face was deceptively calm. Sky had flared across the room before quickly retreating. Basil had always been a bit more sensitive to Flames than a lot of others, so it’s no surprise that he had felt his heart leap into his throat. 

Someone cleared their throat. He wasn’t sure if it was Gokudera or Ryohei. 

The chilling laugh was Yamamoto’s, no doubt. He wasn’t sure that Mukuro could sound as detached or cold as that. The Mist was good at a lot of things, but he never quite figured out how to sound unaffected. Yamamoto, thought? Yamamoto was the best actor out of any of them. 

“What was that, Lambo?” Tsuna asked, voice even and warm only on the outer edges. 

Lambo blinked lazily, turning to face the Sky and the rest of the group. His gaze lingered on Basil for a moment longer, silently asking for the Rain to explain what happened, but Basil had nothing to offer. “I messed up on a game?” Lambo tried. “Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention, Tsuna.”

Tsuna’s smile turned tense, and Basil knew that this situation was going to blow up if no one stepped in. He knew, first hand, just how protective the Vongola Tenth Generation could be. “Lambo, hey,” he started in Italian. The group was getting better and better at the language, but Lambo and Gokudera were still the only ones fluent. “Maybe you should...be more aware of your surroundings.”

The other man squinted at him, and Basil prayed to every god out there that Lambo realized that right then and there was _not_ the time to be a pest and test the limits of each Element in the room. “Huh?” 

Gokudera piped up, “yeah, watch your fucking mouth.”

Basil raised his hands to his face, shaking his head. No one was going to answer his prayers. 

It really was inevitable.

Lambo, for all he grew up in the Sawada household, was still mafia. Lambo was mafia and spent copious amounts of time hanging around other mafioso. Mafioso who had no qualms about spitting out a curse word or seven. Tsuna wasn’t even exempt from the guilt - the brunette frequently dropped the F-bomb when things began to escalate. 

“Hayato!” Tsuna snapped, “watch _your_ fucking mouth!” 

Basil heaved a heavy sigh. He refused to look up, and instead lowered his forehead to the decorative hardwood table they were all sitting at. 

“My, my, Tsunayoshi. How crass of you to be dropping swear words...”

“Oi, _vaffanculo_ , Mukuro, it’s not like you’re innocent.”

“Don’t be a bitch ass, Hayato,” Mukuro snapped in response.

Ryohei decided to add his own input, “yeah, Octopus Head! What he said!” Suddenly, there were other voices yelling, and now they were all yelling at the same time. 

Basil knew that this was a lost cause. “Lambo,” he whined, peeking up from his hands to look at the other man. Lambo looked entirely too amused at the situation. The Lightning raised an eyebrow in silent question. “You’re the baby of the group, Lambo,” Basil continued in Italian. “Of course they’re going to freak out over you cursing in front of them.” 

“Oh, is that what this is about?” Lambo asked casually. He looked thoughtful for a moment before turning to his family. “Hey, you guys know that I’ve been cursing for, like, years, right?” Everyone stopped what they were doing and focused on the man. It was eerie, Basil thought, how in sync the group was. 

It was Tsuna who spoke for them all. “What do you mean?”

Lambo just stared at Tsuna, “my, oh my,” he began lazily. “You all act as if I’m _un bambino innocente_.” He ran a hand through his significantly tamed hair, fiddling with one of his horns for a moment. “It’s like you forget I’ve killed people before. Like, in front of you. I went on that mission with Takeshi last week.”

“Takeshi cursed? Is that why you’re saying bad words now?” Hibari asked evenly. Basil knew that the Cloud might be known for being harsh, but he also knew that Lambo, as a small cow child had somehow wormed his way into the man’s heart. However, at this point, Hibari was glaring down Takeshi, fingers twitching.

“Hey, now, Kyoya, that’s not fair -”

Lambo blinked a few times. “Oi, Basil,” he said, catching the Rain’s attention. “Do me a favor? Start running. Get as far as you can.”

The External Advisor’s heart dropped. Lambo wouldn’t. He _wouldn’t._ “What? Lambo, why -”

“Basil taught me when I was eleven because I asked what they meant.”

Apparently, Basil thought as he shot up from his seat, popping a Dying Will Pill as quickly as human possible, he _would._

“You’re sleeping outside for the next _year,_ Lambo!” He called out, sprinting away from the meeting room as he heard cries of outrage come from the Vongola Tenth Generation. There were footsteps behind him, and he could hear Box Weapons being released and other weapons being drawn. 

This, too, he realized now, was inevitable.

He should have never taught Lambo how to curse.

**Author's Note:**

> Basil is very much pissed at Lambo, but he has the entire Vongola Tenth Gen on his ass so, he doesn't really have time to be mad right now xD
> 
> If you enjoyed, please make sure to hit that kudos button, and if you've got the time, leave a comment! I will 100% come to chat with you in them lmao
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
